Bactria
'Description' Bactria is a nation and province of the Greater Roman Empire that spans an area from Central Asia to Northwest India, located in it's IRL historical region. It was founded on 14/01/2019 by Mining_Tzar. The capital is located in Far Alexandria, the biggest city by area and population in the country. The second biggest city by population is Pattala, which has 16 residents and is led by danielmcde, the heir to the Bactrian throne. While sparsely populated, the territory it controls is much larger than the EMC average. 'History' Pre-Nation History: Bactria was first considered as an settlement option by Mining_Tzar, who was fascinated with Greek culture but did not want to share town space in Greece with locals and with the Ottomans in Anatolia. After researching locations of Greek cities outside Greece and following Alexander the Great's conquests, he ultimately decided on Bactria due to a combination of its isolation, sparse arable land and abundance of mountains. The site of the capital would be Alexandria Eschate. Material was first moved from Zaporozhye to the site of the future Far Alexandria (Alexandria Eschate) in secret and stashed underground. Terraforming was also performed on a small scale, as to not attract the attention of the Admins, due to the terraforming rule on EMC. There were no recruits to the new nation before it's founding, with Mining_Tzar being the only citizen and leader. Some talks were in progress with Byzantium (now the Greater Roman Empire) about an alliance or vassalization, however they were going slowly and did not seem promising. The gold used in the founding of Far Alexandria and it's subsequent expansion was sourced from voting, raiding fallen towns and the merciless execution of countless of new players, who lost their protection effect and had gold in their inventory. Currently, there is a small memorial dedicated to their suffering in the Museum of Bactria. Founding: Bactria was created on the 14/01/2019 by Mining_Tzar. Around 93% of the gold used to form the nation was supplied by Alihann03, the mayor of Doryoo. Because of this, an agreement was signed in the Constitution of Bactria that exempted Doryoo from many things, including following Bactrian conscription and foreign policy, essentially making them an autonomous town in the nation. Early History: The first ally of the nation became Byzantium, as following various talks and diplomatic actions on their Discord server, an agreement was reached of Bactria being first an ally, and later a province of the Greater Roman Empire from 06/02/19 onwards. Current History: Conflict with WesternRegions: The player ToxicHolic joined EMC on 20/05/19 and was killed the next day by Mining_Tzar in Central Mongolia for the 32 gold he had in his inventory. While most players would stop playing on EMC after such a setback, ToxicHolic preceeded to try to gather gold to make a city even after being killed by LeftArm0fExodia on 28/05/19. On the 04/06/19, the town of AnXi was founded by ToxicHolic in the middle of the Tarim Basin. Whether he knew that has was settling so close to his assasin or not is unknown, however, the next day Mining_Tzar visited the town to try to recruit it to the Bactrian nation. A conversation in broken english occurerd between him and the councillor Cheeze_Jazz, resulting in Mining_Tzar realising that ToxicHolic would never join the man who robbed him. After receiving several insults from ToxicHolic via personal message, the King of Bactria killed him twice and left. Ever since that insident, Mining_Tzar and other members of the GRE that decide to brave the Bactrian frontier have been harassing AnXi, most often when its citizens are mining sand outside of claims. On the 14/06/19, the town of AnXi founded the nation of WesternRegions, with ToxicHolic at it's helm. War was declared almost immediately and the conflict currently remains ongoing between the two nations, without official intervention from the GRE or other nations. Geography/Territory Bactria is a huge nation, spanning from Kazakhstan and the Caspian Sea to North India and the Arabian Sea. Such a massive size (by EMC standards), while sparsely populated in most places, contains many different environments. In the north is the Kazakh Steppe, the ground of which comprised of red sand, podzol and tall grass. Trees are not common in this landscape. The most notable town to have been controlled by the nation in the region was Tengiz, the ruins of which are seen to this day. It's mayor, Melkorettin, was the first successful Bactrian merchant. To the southwest of the Steppes is a region commonly known as the Desert Wastes, a large desert that covers the whole of Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan and even includes the Aral Sea. The only arable land is located around the Syr-Darya river, with the occasional oak tree. Towns are not common in this region, and those that were made quickly fall to inactivity. The longest standing town was Kantubek, located in the Aral Sea and headed by Erkinn. To the southwest of the Kazakh Steppe is the Balkhash Basin, which is centered around Lake Balkhash and contains the towns Pu-Ku and the farm-of-a-town Istanbul (formerly known as Alakol). This region is the border between mountanous Altai, the Kazakh Steppes and the Tarim desert, and as such is a blend of all three regions. The region once held the town of Syntopia, the capital of Neon_Krby's China. Central Bactria is made up of various fertile valleys around the Tian Shan mountain range. They are often called The Great Mountains due to their height and expansive nature. Most of the Bactrian towns are located in this area,with most important being Samarkand, Dushanbe, Suyab, and the capital, Far Alexandria. South of this region is the Afghani Mountains. This landscape is unique due to it's virgin status, because as of 16/06/1,9 this region has never hosted any towns. It is made up of mountianous peaks that, while being smaller than the Great Mountains, are still a formidable obstacle due to their desert nature and lack of foliage. The southernmost region of Bactria is the Plains of Northern India, which stretch from the Afghani Mountains to the Arabian Sea. This region contains the famous Indus Valley and several ruins of medium-sized cities. While trees are plentiful, the region is mostly flat with sprawling sand dunes dominating the landscape. The second most populous town of the nation (as of 16706/19), Pattala, is located here. The villainous lair of Keanex, also known as Mordor, is also located in the north of this region. Foreign Affairs Bactria is a province of the Greater Roman Empire, an empire consisting of many nations, such as Byzantium, Persia, Numidia, Bulgaria, Aegyptus, Romania, Theodoro, Germania, Yugoslavia, Greater Armenia, Georgia, Siam and others. Currently, the GRE is at war with the Ottoman Empire, Bosnia, Somerset, Niger and Qin making them enemies of Bactria as well. Bactria is hostile towards WesternRegions, as their capital AnXi violated Bactrian claims and later insulted the King of Bactria several times. This conflict is ongoing as of 16/06/19. 'Towns' *Istanbul (once known as Alakol) *Bactra *Dushanbe *Far Alexandria - Nation's Capital and Largest City *Mordor *Pattala *Pavlodar *Pu-Ku *Samarkand * Suyab 'Notable Individuals' *Mining_Tzar *Alihann03 Category:Nations Category:Asia